dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sal Price
Profile = Sal Price is a Character on DEXTER. He was an investigative journalist who wrote various stories on murder. He comes back to Miami after many years to investigate Hannah McKay in a series of deaths. Early Life When he younger he wrote about the Wayne Randall and Hannah McKay killing spree depicting Wayne as the lone killer and Hannah as his unwilling accomplice. He also wrote books about the Chautaqua Park Creeper and murder of Christy Lawson. He later comes back to Miami when he begins to suspect that Hannah is murdering people close to her. He discovered that she killed her consular at a foster home and her husband Jake. He later suspects her of murdering her mentor Beverly Grey and steals a sample of her blood and runs a tox screen. The results come back positive for Aconite but that alone is not enough to charge her for murder. Plot He later comes by Miami Metro Homicide in regards to the new bodies found in the originally Wayne Randall killing spree in search of more evidence. He eventually meets Lieutenant Debra Morgan and begins pursuing her while at the same time investigating the bodies by having his own blood-spatter analyst look at the bodies. He meets Debra's brother Dexter and tellls him about the consular she killed and asks Dexter to reccomends him to Debra. They eventually go on a date where Price reveals his suspicions to Debra and they decide to work together to bring Hannah down. They head back to Deb's place where they kiss and eventually work out how they are going after Hannah, her dead husband Jake Randall, and part ways. Sal then goes to pay a visit to Hannah outside her house and discovers her and Dexter Morgan kissing. He confronts Dexter on this and tells him he is going to publish the story until Dexter promises to give him Wayne Randall's last words before he committed suicide. He then visits Hannah in person this time and trys to talk to her. He intially brushes him off until he threatens to reveal Dexter's relationship with her and reluctenly agrees to the interview. He meets Debra at a local bar and Debra tells him that Jake's body wasn't embalmed and that they cannot connect Hannah to his death. He goes over to Hannah's place where she tells Sal about the couple she and Randall killed and, while he wasn't looking, slips a poison into his pen to kill him. He goes over to Dexter's house for that interview when suddenly, Dexter threatens to frame him for the murder of Christy Lawson unless he backs off him and Hannah. He gets angry and yells at Dexter when suddenly he grabs his heart and he drops dead. Dexter performs CPR and tells his nanny Jamie Batista to call an ambulance but Sal is already dead. Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Debra's love interests Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Hannah Category:Images needed Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Secondary antagonists